cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
NOCTURNE
'NOCTURNE ' is a fictional faction that appears in Cyber Hero media. It will be first appears in Cyber Hero: New Horizons as a hidden antagonist group which they took places after the Misoans and the remaining Yokawan Haikatzu members are defeated and before the confrontation against the Order of the Dark Star. They returned in Cyber Hero: Generation C as the main antagonists under the true leader Monolyth which is a founder of NOCTURNE before their establishment. They are the successors of the Judgment Extremists from the previous series. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, the NOCTURNE does not appear since the SKY Federation wiped them out. However, the faction called Ironbolt are the descendants of this faction. They returned in the later season under new leader, Blightside. They retreated at the end of Codename C when they noticed that Ideki-Shida was killed. They returned in Cyber Hero: Source of Power as the main threat to the United States of America. After all the NOCTURNE forces are fend off by the US Government with the help of SKY Federation, Judgment Cyber II betrayed NOCTURNE in order to regain his power. After all, he disintegrates both leaders and their followers (except for Baron Nocturne, Merx, the agents, Storm Guards, and Pollutant Squad). Since their leader and it's followers are all vanished by Judgment Cyber II, the fate of NOCTURNE is disbanded after all of the remaining members who did not killed by him are brought to the Misoan Empire as their loyal followers. Overview Write the first section of your page here. Well known crime and activities *Creating Natural disasters without the act of God (Worldwide) *Humiliation *Occultism including sacrifices to their cult leader and occult-based mass murders (Briefly seen in North America) *Torture *Genocide *Hate Crimes *Terrorism (Only in Europe, North Africa, and the Middle East) *Crimes against Humanity (Worldwide) *Eco-terrorism Known members Main Members *Blightside - Leader *Von-Nocturne - Second-in-command *Judgment Cyber II - Von-Nocturne's right hand henchman. Later rebelled and became a high-ranking commander for the Neo Misoan Empire. *Night Eye - Cult leader *Aldrim - Night Eye's right-hand *Baron Nocturne *Merx - Appears to be a co-founder of NOCTURNE who is responsible for the incidents across America. Agents *Inferno Cyber *Cryo Cyber *Jolt Cyber *Dread Cyber - Arms dealer who appears only in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *Bust Cyber *Panzer Cyber *Arachnid Cyber *Scorpio Cyber Storm Guards *Disaster Cyber - Leader of the Storm Guards *Volcano Cyber *Quake Cyber *Tidal Cyber *Hurricane Cyber *Hail Cyber *Lava Cyber *Tremor Cyber *Flood Cyber *Gust Cyber *Outage Cyber Pollutant Squad *Toxic Cyber *Saw Cyber *Radiator Cyber *Poach Cyber *Smog Cyber Other Agents and associates *Octo Cyber *Acolyte Cyber *Grumble Cyber *Unidentified Mall Santa Former *Monolyth - Previous supreme leader, deceased *Nocturne Guy - Former right-hand, killed by Judgment Cyber II on Von-Nocturne's orders for failure. Reincarnated as Baron Nocturne. *Static Cyber *Harun-Al Kajybh/Shan-Dai - Notorious leader of the Kajybh Militants/Shan Bandits. Killed. *Blacksnow Gang - Formerly hired members until they failed. *Weather Mashers - Disbanded to join the good side after they betrayed NOCTURNE. **Tempest Cyber **Plasma Cyber **Molten Cyber **Rain Cyber *Ilinas-Kotsais - Former cult leader, quit to join The People's Honorable National Defenders of Iranian Forces, a clan with an eye to end Yokawa Haikatzu rule of Iran. *Techno Cyber - Former NOCTURNE agent who defects to Cyber Guy's side in order to gather their evidence to the Cyber Intelligence Bureau who appeared to be a double agent. *Cobra Cyber - Former NOCTURNE henchman and assassin who betrayed them in order to join at the side of good who presumed to be killed by Judgment Cyber II for betrayal per Von-Nocturne's orders but later escaped. Allies *Steampunk Syndicate *Kajybh Militants (Replaced with Shan Bandits in the Western and International versions) *Superior Enigma Forces *Misoan Empire *Yokawa Haikatzu *Judgment Extremists (Mentioned) *CHRONOS (Mentioned) *Order of the Dark Star *RedTide (In Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Ironbolt Trivia *The name refers to the secular musical form with the same name, but in all capital letters. *The NOCTURNE's symbol is an inverted National Alliance symbol except it doesn't have a line in the middle which can be seen in Blightside and Von-Nocturne. **Unlike the other evil organizations, their agents doesn't have their symbol in their clothing. *The NOCTURNE is based on the Brotherhood of Nod from the Command and Conquer series due to their combat styles, as well as real life Illuminati/Freemasonry secret societies given their pseudo-religious nature. **Despite of their main base of operations in the United States, it is also inspired by any American secret society groups and other white supremacist organizations such as the Ku Klux Klan and the Bohemian Club since their activities involved occultism and hate crimes. *The NOCTURNE has a similar appearance to Shadaloo, a fictional criminal organization in Street Fighter video games. **Their leader and current second-in-command Von-Nocturne bears a resemblance to M. Bison. *The main members of this faction are based on natural disasters especially the Storm Guards and the Disaster Strikers with the exception of Outage Cyber and Static Cyber which are the following below: **Tidal Cyber - Storm surge **Lava Cyber and Volcano Cyber - Volcanic Eruption **Hurricane Cyber - Hurricane **Quake Cyber and Tremor Cyber - Earthquake **Hail Cyber - Hailstorm **Gust Cyber - Tornado **Flood Cyber - Flood *Besides natural disasters, other agents and associates are also based on venomous creatures, anthropogenic hazards, and other industrial disasters such as the following below: **Arachnid Cyber - Black Widow Spider **Scorpio Cyber - Scorpion **Cobra Cyber - King Cobra **Octo Cyber - Blue Ring Octopus **Outage Cyber - Electrical Outage **Static Cyber - Various Electrical disasters. **Toxic Cyber - Waste pollution **Radiator Cyber - Nuclear disasters and radioactive incidents **Poach Cyber - Wildlife threats **Saw Cyber - Deforestation **Bust Cyber - Police corruption, violent crimes, and other man-made disasters **Panzer Cyber and Dread Cyber - Genocide and terrorism. Despite of being based on military and war related theme, they don't involved in war crimes since that crime or violent incident aren't committed by NOCTURNE. *NOCTURNE is the only evil faction who wanted to destroy the entire world by creating any man made natural disasters. *Most of the NOCTURNE members and associates are originally from Judgment Extremists which was a defunct group from the previous series. *NOCTURNE is one of the most wanted terror group by the Federal Cyberspace Investigation along with other groups such as Judgment Extremists and Superior Enigma Forces. *Originally, the NOCTURNE supposed to have an owl symbolism but was changed to its own symbol due to legal issues with the Bohemian Club. *Unlike the Misoan Empire and Yokawa Haikatzu, NOCTURNE is the only faction that aren't involved on War Crimes. *As of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, it is revealed that their main base of operations are located in somewhere in Texas, USA possibly in either Dallas or San Antonio which are capable of their criminal activities in selected states. However, the only US State that never involved with the NOCTURNE is Hawaii. *The Pollutant Squad is a parody of the Eco-Villains from Captain Planet and the Planeteers due to their members are based on pollution that cause danger to the planet and they enjoyed their activities of what they done such as the following attributes of each members: **Evils of unethical business actions such as deforestation and poaching: Saw Cyber and Poach Cyber **Laziness, ignorance and the dangers of apathy and short-term thinking: Smog Cyber **Misuse of nuclear power: Radiator Cyber **Dangers of poor sanitation: Toxic Cyber *In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, all NOCTURNE agents who had never killed by Judgement Cyber II are became Merx's personal agents to work for him as their special weapons since the MERX Corporation has limitation for recruiting their own agents. Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups